


cotton candy

by House_of_the_Rising_Pluto



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, One Shot, Short One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_of_the_Rising_Pluto/pseuds/House_of_the_Rising_Pluto
Summary: Proper warm relaxation after a long cold day.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Reader
Kudos: 32





	cotton candy

You tiredly dragged your feet to WayV's dorm. Today was a very long day and every muscle in your body begged for rest and relaxation. Weather, too, was not nice. Wind blew and it was freezing cold, as if just to spite you.

Seoul was cold already, giving its residents no time to accommodate after hot summer.

As you walked down the street in early Sunday afternoon, fallen leaves that flied around the ground were your only company.  
  


  
The apartment building WayV lived in looked like any other - white, nothing extravagant. At least, the walls now protected you from the cold wind. 

The lift was a bit claustrophobic, its walls covered in mirrors to lessen it a bit. The tired face of yourself reflected everywhere, so you just closed your eyes to rest a bit.

Finally, the chiming announced arrival at the destined floor.

You rang the bell of familiar apartment door, number 3003. Loud game music could be heard blasting through the wall, no matter how many layers of sound proof material Xiaojun glued to it.

While thinking of messy walls occupied your brain cells, you missed the door finally opening. There, in white frame, stood your boyfriend, Ten. His hair was fluffy and face flush and moisturized. He wore a gray, fluffy robe tied around his waist and a matching pair of sleepers.

All that softness looked pretty inviting, so you wrapped your hands around his neck and hung there, letting him hold you. He gave your back a few gentle strokes and closed the front door, half dragging you to his bedroom.

Ten's room was decorated with fairy lights, framing the mirror, family pictures and pretty drawings over the walls. It was currently only source of light inside the room, but it still reflected love for you in Ten's black orbs. He looked beautiful and you kissed him, lovingly and long. His palms were kneading sore muscles of your body and you just had to moan.

"Shower first," he said, cupping your face, before letting go and going to the wardrobe to fetch your clothes and a towel.

Accepting it, you gave him a small nod and waddled off to the bathroom.  
  


  
When you returned from your shower, feeling slightly refreshed, you spotted Ten, sitting in a corner of the bed, typing on his phone. The room smelled of cotton candy and you realised that the fragrance must've been coming from a candle that was now burning on the desk.

You crashed into the soft black mattress, laying your head into Ten's bare lap. 

He had really strong thighs that were soft to lie on when not flexed. The warmth of his body seeped through your skin and Ten, being the kind boyfriend he was, pulled the thick comforter over your shoulders and you were perfectly warm and comfortable in no time.

  
  
It seems that you dozed off after some time, because you stirred awake when you heard someone in the dorm screaming.

Ten was still sitting above you, his hand massaging your scalp and messing with strands of your hair. Your eyes met his.

"Sleep more, baby," he whispered.

You decided to listen to his advice and put your head back where it previously was.

Just, sleep seemed not to come.

After trying different positions, holding your boyfriend's legs, torso, hand, nothing seemed to work and you grew bored.

Ten was back to his phone and paying you no attention.

How rude of him.

First, you decided to gently brush your lips against his skin. It felt very soft and taken care of and the nerves travelled down your spine, making you dizzy already.

You glanced up at Ten, but he seemed too indulged in his game, or whatever he was doing.

Growing needy of attention, you started trailing long open kisses over his thigh, licking in long stripes and biting the skin that actually tasted like honey.

When you got the closest to his covered crotch, you looked up at him again, the tip of your tongue still hovering a millimetre above his upper thigh.

Your plan was clearly working because Ten's eyes were now a bit hooded and the hand that was holding his phone was moved away from the sight of your face in his lap.

Smiling in small victory, you lay over his legs and, completely ignoring his crotch, licked his toned abdomen. The skin there was thin, but the muscle thick, making it the best for biting softly.

Content with a few red spots that will soon become purple hickies, you licked upper with your tongue, sitting in his lap.

The pretty tattoos your boyfriend had never failed to amaze you. Sitting up in his lap, you traced fingertips over the black ink on his left chest and Ten put a hand on your hip.

You locked eyes with him and smirked, attacking his nipple with sucking and circling your hips on his lap.

Ten moaned and his other hand went into your hair. The hand that was previously on your hip moved to your butt cheek, kneading it.

You liked that pretty much and a moan left your lips, too.

Don't wanting to leave the other nipple lonely, you played your fingers around it, leaving the first one just to fingers, too, in order to suck at Ten's muscley neck.

Both of your moans became louder as Ten started bucking his hips up a little, his dick growing harder between your bodies, where your bellies rubbed against each other.

Ten took a hold of your chin, rising your face to be in level with his and kissed your lips. It was a kiss with no tongue, just your lips dancing against each other as you grew hornier by the minute.

Ten parted, his eyes completely black, "your lips taste like cotton candy," he said before attacking your lips with his and sliding tongue into your mouth.

Ten slid from where he was sitting, rolling your bodies so you were under him. Now your body was easily accessible to him. After taking of your shirt, he gave you the same treatment you gave him, licking and biting over your neck and chest.

He took one boob into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the nipple, while he let a hand play with another.

Your legs were locked over your boyfriend's hips and he used the opening to rock them into your clothed pussy that grew wetter with every pass of his hard dick.

Ten sat up on heels, the robe falling to his sides completely undone, showing the hot, flexing muscles and an erection.

"This needs to go," Ten said, already pulling on the hem of your shorts. In one movement, he slid them over your ankles and threw them behind his back, kissing you hungrily again.

While one of his hands massaged your side, the other one slid lower, sliding one finger into your slick entrance and going out, only to repeat the motion a few more times, before the second finger joined, too.

You were already going insane from his ministrations, gasps leaving your mouth before Ten shushed you with open kisses. When he added the third finger into your pussy, he bit your neck.

The movements of his hand grew bigger, only the tip of his finger remaining inside before he slammed them all the way inside again, fast. You threw your head as far behind as it could go on the pillow and helped yourself, rubbing circles into your clit.

Ten's hand left you so he could jerk off, using your wetness as lubrication to make the fast pumping smoother.

Leaning on just one hand, he hovered above your face, lips just brushing against each other as both of you shook from nearing orgasms.

Your hips stuttered and white veil blinded you as you came. The hand on your clit stilled as your body went slack.

Ten came with a loud grunt and you felt drops of his cum fall on your belly.

He stilled and fell over you, kissing your shoulder, sleepily.

The warm, fluffy robe he still wore covered the both of you and you fell asleep, feeling warm, content and loved.  
  
When you woke up, thankfully, there was no sticky cum left on your body, just a warm over-sized hoodie that somehow dressed itself on and your still sleeping boyfriend hugging you with both his arms. You felt safe, sticking your cold nose into his warm, bare chest, leaving a small kiss just over his calmly beating heart.  
  
The morning in Ten's bed smelled of cotton candy candle which flame probably burned out sometime during the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about Ten's nipples since Bad Alive... :) 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated and always welcome.  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
